degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Out of My Head/@comment-25320855-20140703175936
I honestly cannot fathom just how deplorable the Degrassi fandom is at times (Not referring to the Wiki specifically, I'm just talking about the fandom as a whole). Maya has been the victim of the backlash from the fangirls for a long time, and they still continue to treat her like a scapegoat. They give her grief for everything she does, which is quite hypocritical because they completely disregard everything Drew and Zig have done. The poor girl can't appear to do anything right, and just my perception, but it appears that all of the hatred and disdain directed towards Maya is resentment that she has rejected Zig time and time again. I'm not saying that is the sole reason that everyone in the fandom hates her, but that's the impression I've gotten. The hatred directed towards this poor girl is the prime example of what is so problematic about the misogynist society that we live in. Maya has been called every name in the book. She's been called a bitch for "stringing Zig along", when she was only looking out for him and she was trying to help him get his life back on track. She has been called a slut, simply for dating Miles in the first place. I don't condone this at all, especially because there is nothing wrong with Maya deciding to move on with her life after the tragedy she experienced with Cam. This same criticism is what pisses me off about people who slut-shame Taylor Swift. Having a boyfriend and being in a monogamous relationship does NOT make you a slut. Maya is happy, and we should all be proud of her because she is not letting her grief be present in her everyday life. Not only that, but now she's being called a "snitch" for alerting Simpson about what is going on between Tristan and Yates. That is where I draw the line. There is a huge difference between "tattling" on someone out of spite, and doing the mature thing by reporting a sex offender. A relationship between Tristan and this teacher is illegal. Tristan is 15 years-old, and Maya SHOULD have taken it a step further and gone to the police herself. Giving her grief for this is beyond me and I'm so sick of her being treated like she's Satan in human form. She's a kind an good-hearted person and everything that she has been hated for, is so trivial and I'm more than convinced that the fandom is just fishing for reasons to hate on her. The same thing goes for Miles. Dear GOD, this poor kid can't do anything right by the fangirls either. He has displayed time and time again that he's a little rough around the edges, but he's truly a mature and selfless person. There have been so many instances this past season, where he has helped Maya out of the goodness of his heart, and not asking for anything in return. - He helped Maya find Tristan. - He helped Maya find the culprit who made the Facerange page. - He has been willing to completely disregard his own opinion of Zig and place nice, simply because it would make Maya happy. - He got Zig out of a gang. - He walked out on the basketball team because he wasn't about to be associated with the bastard who sexually assaulted Zoe. Keep in mind Tristan, who is supposed to be Zoe's FRIEND, didn't even do that. - He offered Zoe support when he discovered the gravity of the situation after she was raped. He was also the first one to step forward and restrain Luke when it was revealed that he was Zoe's rapist. The fandom has never given him a chance, and they have hated him from the get-go. It was clear that he was going to be Maya's new love interest, and they instantly wrote him off and they have been searching for reasons to hate him since then. He still receives backlash for referring to Maya as a slut, when NO OTHER CHARACTER HAS HAD IT HELD AGAINST THEM. He was the first one to actually apologize and recognize that he was wrong for saying that to her in the first place, yet it's still used against him to this day. The fandom was also so quick to patronize him when he notified a teacher about a student having drugs in their possession at a school dance. I can guarantee that if it wasn't Zig that he reported, no one would have said a goddamn thing. The fact that their precious Zig was put in danger sent them on the defense calling him a "snitch." I find this extremely ridiculous because it's not a secret that Zig's a drug dealer, so it's not as if Miles pulled that out of his ass as a way to get rid of Zig. Even after a recent episode, where he helped Zig, the fandom still finds fault with his actions. Apparently him volunteering to get Zig out of a gang doesn't count, because "his heart wasn't in the right place." I have actually read posts shitting on him for this because he was trying to get brownie points with Maya, and he didn't care about helping Zig... I just can't with this fandom and their blatant hypocrisy sometimes.